Make Me Remember
by fairy tail nalu
Summary: It's been said that a second life is given to those souls who had a tragic death and failed to accomplish their goals. Fran wants Bel to remember about a certain memory which he has forgotten. A story which started 300 years ago but was never finished. An unfinished desire and lost wishes. Fran wants Bel to remember them all... Can Fran help Bel remember what he has forgotten?
1. 300 years ago

**Hi everyone, this is my first B26 fanfic and I am really excited to share my story with you guys. I love B26, it's one of my fav ship in khr besides 5927. I hope you guys will enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **It's been said that a second life is given to those souls who had a tragic death and failed to accomplish their goals.**

* * *

300 years ago in Italy, there lived a handsome prince who was desired by almost every single girl. Every girl loved him. From his charming smile, to the way his blonde hair fell over his eyes. The way he fought in battles, his laugh and even the sound of his footsteps on the streets of the kingdom, could melt any girl's heart. Within male popularity he was known as cool, famous, handsome, strong and a prince were only a few words used to describe him. But most of all, he was a member of The Varia, the most popular Mafia gang in the kingdom. His appearance was described as absolutely; drop dead gorgeous, with a perfect body shape including slight muscles and abs. His beautiful face, with shining blonde hair with a mixer orange in them as they perfectly blended in with the yellow, falling perfectly on his forehead which covered his eyes, were unique on his own. Indeed the guy was a lady killer. His personality, being an elegant mix of pleasant and a pure badass caused the girls to swoon. It has been said that the prince used to fight with weird shaped knives and never lost in a battle. The prince was about to turn 26 soon and wedding proposals were stacking up on his list. The prince's twin, who was now a king and was married, wanted the prince to get married and settle in. On the contrary, the prince was not interested in marriage or love itself particularly. To escape all of his problems, the prince went on a vacation to France. There, the prince met a beautiful girl with green hair that reached her shoulders. She had beautiful, stunning crystal green eyes. Her pale skin shined under the sun light. Her beauty was breath-taking, she was plain gorgeous and was average height. The girl lived on the mountains alone with her Grandma. At first sight the prince mistook her as a frog since she was dressed all in green. As time went by, the two of them slowly fell in love even though they annoyed each other to the max. The prince loved his froggy to bits and made her his first priority. The girl loved the prince as much; she couldn't go a day without him. His laughter, the way he played with her hair or the way he would kiss her romantically and slowly. How he tickled her stomach trying to make her laugh or how they would roll on the grassy hill together. Everything about the prince, she loved. He was perfect to her and she was perfect to him. Although, tragedy took the best of them. Unfortunately, the prince's twin, the king, couldn't allow the prince to marry a below average women. Their status different was huge and the society would definitely gossip about the couple if they were to get married. Although the prince didn't care about what the people would think or what the world would say, he was too in love with the girl to let her go. The prince protested against his brother but the king also pointed out the difference between their age, which was almost 6 years. The king didn't believe that she was the right girl for his brother and asked the guards to separate them. When the prince tried to escape with his girl, the king gave orders to kill the girl and lock the prince in the dungeon forever. Although the prince, being the strongest among them all, killed all the guards instead. Then king himself stood up from his throne seat and fought against his brother. The prince being the weaker than his twin, lost the battle. As the prince fell on the ground, defeated by his brother, the king took a step forward to kill the prince's mistress. She didn't move one bit, the girl stood on the ground with pride knowing that she was the lover of a strong prince and if it was him he would never run away from his death. As the sword swung at her she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to strike her and the sword to cut her. She slowly opened her eyes when the expected sword didn't stab her. She gasped in fear, once she saw that her lover had taken the hit for her and now was on the ground bleeding to death. The king stumbled back in shock dropping his sword in the process, for he had just accidentally killed his brother. The girl screamed in pain as if she was going insane. Her lover had just been murder in front of her eyes, she thought to herself, _what was the point of her being alive anymore?_ She took the sword and stabbed herself in result in killing herself as her body roughly landed on top of the prince's.

* * *

 **300 years later**

* * *

"VOIII! I can't believe the kid lost his memories!" Squalo exclaimed as him and the rest of the Varia members jumped down the mountain. Varia had to travel from Italy to France in order to catch Fran, their future former illusionist officer candidate. Upon reaching their destination, they ran into the Vongola's mist guardian; Rokudo Mukuro, who was also in search of young illusionist. Once finding the boy, who was on top of the mountain, they found out that Fran had lost his memory due to an accident. To all of their disappointment, Fran was no longer important to them including Mukuro hence, Varia deciding to give Fran to Mukuro. Although Mukuro rejected the offer and blackmailed Varia into saying that since Fran was their member in future, he is Varia's responsibility and they should take him. That being said, Varia was put on spot and had to take Fran until the young illusionist himself decided his own destiny. Fran chose Mukuro and decided he wanted to leave the mountains with the Vongola's mist guardian leaving Varia rest full.

"Well, it's a good thing the kid chose to go with Mukuro. He would have never being able to fit in Varia without his memories," said Levi

"Shishishishi, the prince never liked the froggy anyway" Belphegor claimed as they reached the ground.

"Ah~ but Bel dear, you and Fran-chan got along so well in the future, it's a pity, really," Lussuria comment made Bel growl in annoyance.

"The prince didn't get along with that peasant! The froggy called prince fake and prince didn't like that! That frog annoys prince it makes the prince want to stab him. The prince doesn't like that frog at all" Bel said with his hands in his pocket as Mammon calmly sat on his head.

"Well, at least we have Mammon as our illusionist. If we ever need Fran we'll just take him from Mukuro" Squalo said as the Varia walked back to their hotel. Before leaving the mountains Bel looked back for one last view. For some reason he got a feeling that he had visited this place before and the weird part was that it was his first time seeing the mountains or coming to France.

 **"Hahaha,** _ **S-Stop baka fake p-prince!" A girl said with green hair which reached down to her shoulders as she laughed out loud**_

"What?" Bel said as he grumbled and held his head in his hands

 **"** _ **What's wrong froggy!? Can't handle some tickles. Just try calling me fake again, I'll eat you up" said a guy with blond hair who tickled the girl. They were sitting on the grassy hill together as the man tickled the girl's stomach.**_

"Froggy...?" Bel said bending on his knees holding on to his head. What are these...these memories!? Where are they coming from!?

"VOIIII! Brat! What's wrong!?" Squalo asked reaching out to Bel as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Bel dear are you okay?" Lussuria said worriedly

"D-don't you guys s-see it...?" Bel struggled as his head was throbbing with pain

"See what?" Mammon asked. By now all the Varia members had surrounded Bel. Bel screamed in pain for he no longer could handle the throbbing in his head.

"Bel!" Mammon yelled as she saw the prince falling on the ground which most likely meant that he fainted.

* * *

 **At the top of the mountain**

* * *

"Fran!" Mukuro yelled in panic as he saw the boy faint.

"What was that!?" M.M asked as she ran towards Mukuro and Fran.

"It seems Fran had a mirage of some kind. Maybe he had a flashback or something I suppose" Mukuro said as he picked up the boy in his arms.

"Is that why he was saying 'can't you see that blond guy tickling the girl' loudly?" Ken said as him and the rest of the gang ran after Mukuro who was talking the boy to their hide out place.

"I believe so" Mukuro said as he ran through the forest as fast as he could. It was clear that the Mist guardian was worried about his student.

That day no one really understood what happened to Fran or Bel, both of them had just passed out so suddenly that no one could catch or understand what was going on. Once they woke up they explained that they had flashbacks of some sort but couldn't understand what was going on but assured not worry about anything because they are fine. Although, the part they didn't reveal was that oddly enough the people in the flashback resembled them a lot. Over months of time both Fran and Bel forgot about the incident and had moved on with their lives.

* * *

 **After the Arcobaleno trial, in the hospital**

* * *

Tsuna walked into the room thinking it belonged to Dino. Although the young Vongola the 10th was terribly wrong. He had walk into the room of Varia.

"HEEIIII! Who is that!?" Tsuna yelled as he saw a man with needles stuck into his face.

"That's Levi, Varia's lightning guardian" Reborn confirmed

"My master ordered me to take all the needles and drips in his place!" The man choked out the words holding back his tears from the pain. Tsuna was relieved to see that Xanxus and Squalo were alive and doing well. Suddenly, a huge loud was heard and the wall behind Tsuna was destroyed.

"Ah~ I thought I heard Tsunayoshi-kun's voice" Byakuran childishly said as he flew in the air.

"Hey... Get out trash!" Xanxus said as he shot his gun at Byakuran and just like that Hibari's room was destroyed. Hibari who hates being disturbed while sleeping shots his chain weapon across Xanxus's room in result in destroying Mukuro's room.

"I got startle and crushed my chocolate ice cream" Mukuro said as his vein popped on his head. Not only that, Hibari's weapon had also destroyed Mukuro's hair which Fran pointed out. All of this mess resulted into a fight between the strongest yet injured members of Mafia.

"Shishishishi, this turn out to be pretty amusing, right Mammon" Bel said who was holding Mammon in his arms. They watched the fight from a distance not bothering to get involve.

"Sigh. It was bound to happen, especially since boss being acting frustrated after the battle between the Arcobaleno" Mammon said in her lazy voice as she rested in Bel's arms. Fran noticed the two as he stood next to M.M. ' _It's that weird guy who tried to stab me with his knives on the mountain'_ the green hair boy thought as he gazed at Bel. Fran watched Bel laugh as he held Mammon close to him. ' _Who is that baby? And why is he holding her so close to him?'_ Fran thought in annoyance as he frowned. He couldn't understand why but for some reason he didn't like the way the blond was holding the baby. He wanted to call out to him but he didn't know his name. Fran watched as Bel laughed and held Mammon close to him.

"Bel-senpaiii" Fran suddenly said out loud in his normal lazy voice. For that moment everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Fran. Bel blinked at Fran, " _did the froggy just called out for the prince_?" Bel thought as he had trouble believing that Fran had just called out his name.

"Eh? Bel-senpai? Who is that?" Fran said looking down

"Master?" Fran said as he looked at Mukuro, confused. Mukuro blinked in shock and a bit amused by Fran's sudden movement.

"Oya, oya, little one-" Mukuro was cut off by Squalo who yelled out "VOIIII! THE KID REMEMBERS YOUR NAME BEL!"

"Tsk, oh, the prince is filled with joy" Bel said with sarcasm.

"Stupid long hair captain you are too loud" Fran said blankly

"VOIIII! WHAT DID YOU SAY KID!?" Squalo yelled with his arm swinging in the air making his sword swing along.

"Kufufufu that's my student" Mukuro said with proud voice as he folded his arms. Everyone watched in amused as Fran continued to make comments on the rest of the Varia members.

"Ah. The boss looks as cool as ever" Fran said looking at Xanxus. Xanxus watched with a smirk acknowledging that Fran was indeed an important member of Varia and was starting to understand why the future him decides to take the trash in. Fran walked towards Bel and stopped in front of the blonde boy.

"What do you want froggy?" Bel said in annoyance, he really didn't like Fran at all. Fran threw his arms in the air requesting to be picked up.

"What? You want me to pick you up?" Bel said. Mammon jumped out of Bel's arms and landed on the floor. Squalo picked up the baby illusionist as they watched Fran nod to Bel.

"As if a prince would pick up the peasant" Bel said looking away. Bel watched as Fran's expression fell which made him look sad and hurt. The prince sighed in annoyance and picked up the green hair boy as he cursed himself under his breath for falling for Fran's trap. To his surprise the young illusionist wasn't heavy at all. Well that was one less annoyance on his side which he was thankful for. Fran rested his head on Bel's shoulder as a small smile spread across his face. By now everyone besides Varia were surprised and amazed by Bel's actions. No one actually thought that he would pick up Fran.

"Didn't think you had a soft spot for the kid knife bastard" Gokudera said laughing as he made fun of Bel.

"Shut up booming freak, the prince doesn't have a soft spot for the frog at least I don't follow peasants around like a lost puppy, like how you do with the Vongola kid. " Bel said growling at Gokudera as his grip got a little tighter around Fran.

"Bastard! How dare you call the 10th a peasant!?" Gokudera grinned his teeth as Tsuna held him back.

"Hahahah" Yamamoto laughed in his calm usual manner.

"Fran-chan~ do you remember me!?" Lussuria said as he patted the boy's hair.

"Eh? Who are you creepy sunglasses freak?" Fran commented as he pushed himself in Bel's chest, his small hands gripping tightly on Bel's striped shirt.

"Shishishishi, froggy called you creepy Luss" Bel said making Lussuria pout.

"I don't remember anyone, for some reason I just know his name" Fran said turning his head as he rested it on Bel's shoulder "but...it feels like as if I know him" mumbling the last part.

"Hmm... That's weird~" Lussuria said as he put his hand on his cheek and tilted his head to the right. Mukuro watched Fran talking to Bel and Bel pulling up his annoyed expression.

"Vongola Mist trash" Xanxus called Mukuro getting his attention. Mukuro looked at Xanxus as he said, "Kufufufu you want my little student, right Xanxus?"

"We'll take him in 10 years from now" Xanxus claimed and with that the boss of Varia went back to sleep.

"Ano... Why don't we all celebrate our victory?" Tsuna suddenly suggested changing the topic.

"Good idea idiot-Tsuna. Let's all party at Namimori Park" Reborn suggested.

"Good idea! I am up for it," Byakuran said and in no time everyone started to agree with Tsuna's idea.

"Senpai are you going?" Fran asked looking up at the blond

"Hm? I don't know? Why are you asking me anyway frog" Bel replied coldly.

"Because if senpai is going then I'll go too" Fran said. Bel was shocked at the sudden honest answer. He didn't know if the kid in front of him was really Fran because he definitely didn't act like the one he saw in his memories from the future.

"Do you wanna go?" Bel asked Fran.

"I do... But I feel like it's not gonna be fun if you are not there" Fran said lightly with a hint of sadness in his voice as he avoided eye contact with Bel.

"Shishishi of course the party would be boring if the prince isn't there. Okay, the prince shall go to make his froggy happy" Bel said looking down at the kid who was looking at him with big eyes. A small blush appeared on Fran's face as he leaned into Bel's chest his hands softly curled around his shirt. ' _Senpai said his froggy_ ' Fran thought as he rested his head on Bel's neck. He couldn't figure out why but he felt really happy. It was like as if his heart was doing little fireworks of happiness and his stomach had butterflies in them.

"VOIII could you all leave our room now! The boss wants to sleep! Everyone get out!" Squalo yelled in annoyance swinging his sword in the air.

"HEEIII! YESSS!" Tsuna ran out of the room with Reborn who was resting on his shoulder followed by Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino and Basile. Byakuran also left the room once Tsuna had ran away leaving Mukuro behind. Mammon made fake walls using her illusions for privacy reasons since they were originally destroyed.

"Let's go Fran" Mukuro called out.

"Oh... Okay pineapple Master" Fran said with a frown. He didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted to be in Bel's arms a little longer. Bel put Fran down as Mammon jumped on his head. Fran watched as Bel took Mammon in his arms again. A sudden flavor of anger, sadness and pain struck the boy's heart. Fran walked towards Mukuro who picked the boy up in his arms.

"See you guys later" Fran said as they exit the room

"Bye Fran-chan~" Fran heard Lussuria's voice from the room as they entered the hallway.

"What's wrong little one? You seem down" Mukuro said as Fran rested his head on his chest.

"Master... My heart hurts. I think I am sick" Fran said his eyes half shut as if he's about to fall asleep.

"And why is that?" Mukuro asked as they entered their room.

"... Bel-senpai..." Mukuro heard the boy whisper and realised that Fran had fallen asleep. He softly put the boy of the sofa and told chrome to watch over him.

"Kufukufu this will get interesting" Mukuro said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Fran's dream**

* * *

 _"Bel-senpaiii could you take the lead? You murderous glare is starting to hurt" requested Fran, who wearing a huge frog hat and looked like he was 18 or 20 as he hopped from one tree to another._

 _"Shishishishi No way, I am deciding if I should just skewer your brain or your head, sit tight" Bel said holding a knife in his hands as he followed behind._

 _"Man, you really are twisted. A poor excuse for a living creature. You may be a prince but you are nothing but a fallen prince" Fran dissed_

 _"Who are you calling a fallen prince!?" Demanded Bel throwing his knife at Fran stabbing him at the back._

 _"Er... A-Ah I'm tearing up. I am definitely going to tell the stupid-long hair captain on you. He'll give me the permission to kill you, senpai" Fran yelled as he hopped on top of trees._

 _"Hey. You're suppose to fall when I skewer you. Isn't there something sticking out on your back!?" Bel said still following Fran_

Chrome noticed Fran moving a lot also noticing a frown on the kids face. ' _Is he having a bad dream?_ ' Chrome thought as she placed her small hand on the boy. She softly pulled Fran as his head rested on her legs. Mukuro watched from a distance and he definitely didn't like the scene. Watching chrome running her hand through Fran's hair with a small smile made him feel jealous.

* * *

 **At Varia**

* * *

"Neh~ isn't it cute how Fran-chan only remembers Bel-chan's name?" Lussuria said as he tried to feed Xanxus again. It was almost sunset and Varia had already received 6 calls from Vongola family confirming if they'll be coming to the party or not and every Time Squalo told Tsuna that Xanxus was taking his time to eat and they don't want to disturb his eating time. "What's so cute about that uncute-kohai?" Bel grumbled sitting on a stool which was right next to the boss's bed.

"Why do you dislike him so much Bel?" Mammon asked

"The prince doesn't like the frog 'cause he called him a fallen prince. Besides since when did the prince like anyone?" Bel answered looking at Mammon. Mammon shrugged knowing that Bel had a point. He doesn't like anyone, he might sometimes act all nice and friendly towards the Vongola or his Varia members but the blond is a pure cold hearted bastard. He didn't give two shits about anyone. In all honest right now he really didn't feel like going to party at all, he just wanted to sleep in. Bel got up as he yawned and spread his arms in the air. As he started to walk out of the room Squalo asked him "VOOOIII! BRAT! where do you think you are going!?"

"The prince is tired and need sleep, so I am gonna go back to the hotel and get some rest" Bel told Squalo as he looked over his shoulder.

"But Bel-chan you told Fran-chan that you would come" Lussuria said trying to hold the blond back.

"I don't care about that peasant. Right now the prince needs some sleep and a hot bath" Bel said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

 **At the Namimori park**

* * *

By now the sun had almost set and everyone was enjoying their time at the park. The girls were helping with barbeque and the serving as the guys enjoyed themselves with the loud music and dances. Everyone who had participated in the battle was there besides Varia. Fran was getting anxious and impatient. Where was Varia and Bel? Why weren't they here? The party had started way before the sunset and almost everyone was here by now. At this rate Varia would miss out of all the food and Alcohol including the fireworks. Finally around 9:30 a loud voice was heard, it was louder than the music which was practically blasting.

"VOIIII! VARIA IS HERE BASTARDS!" Squalo yelled at the top of his lungs. Fran quickly looked to see as a sudden wave of excitement and happiness flowed into him. Though that feeling was instantly replaced with hurt and betrayal once Fran realized that Bel wasn't among the Varia members which meant he didn't chose to come. He grinned his teeth in annoyance as he sat back down on the grassy hill. Fran and Mukuro's followers had been watching everyone enjoy from a distance. Although as time passed by, besides Mukuro, all of the followers especially Chrome started to get along with the Vongolas and the Arcobalenos. Mukuro had his reasons to keep himself distance since he didn't like Mafia at all. The Mist guardian of Vongola watched his student but thought he shouldn't interfere in Fran's personal life. Suddenly Mukuro saw Levi trying to flirt with his cute Chrome. Not a good move. Really. "What a small cute girl you are" Levi said leaning in on chrome as he grab a hold of her hand.

"A-ah... Thank y-you" Chrome stammered in her soft shaky voice. The girl was actually freaked out. Who wouldn't be if a pervert suddenly grabs your hand and starts to compliment you? Suddenly someone grabbed her from her waist and pulls her back. The illusionist looks up to see that Mukuro was holding her.

"Mukuro-sama" Chrome said with a dark blush covering her cheeks

"Can you not touch my cute Chrome" Mukuro said with an evil smirk which clearly said 'touch her again and I'll kill you'

Fran watched in silence, his eyes almost tearing up as he hugged his legs tight. The ten year old couldn't believe that his prince would actually break his promise. Well, it wasn't really a promise but Fran was really looking forward for their next meeting which should have been tonight but the idiot prince decided not to show up.

"What's wrong froggy? You look gloomy" Fran heard a voice from behind. His heart skipped a beat but he decide not to turn his head. Just 'cause the idiot prince finally decides to show up, it doesn't mean that Fran is not mad at him. He can't just decide to show up whenever he wants, coming in so late and almost breaking Fran's heart, just who the hell does he think he is anyway?

"I thought you weren't gonna come" Fran said looking at the ground still hugging his knees.

"Well the prince said he would come and so he did" Bel said taking a seat next to Fran. Fran glanced at Bel and seriously, bad choice because Bel looked hot. He was wearing a black collar shirt with the first two bottoms open which showed his skin. The sleeves were fooled up to his elbows and the collar was sticking out from the sides. The shirt was only half way tucked in leaving the rest out. He wore tight dark blue jeans with a silver chain hanging from around his brown belt which was attached to his pocket. He also wore black wristbands with some gold and silver chains around his left wrist and on the right wrist he wore an expensive Gucci watch. To sum his outfit up he wore long brown shoes with loose laces hanging down. A blush appeared on Fran's face and he couldn't understand why but at the moment he really wanted to be in Bel's arms.

"Froggy shouldn't get attached to the prince" Bel said looking at Fran as he put his arms behind him and leaned back.

"Why?" Fran asked blankly as he stared back at the prince. Unconsciously both of them started to get closer to each other.

"Because the prince isn't the right one for the frog" Bel said looking down at Fran. He slowly brought his left hand up to Fran's face as the right one supported his leaning weight and started to play with his hair. Fran leaned into the warmth of his hand as he closed his eyes; he could feel his heart skipping a million beats if that was even possible.

"We won't know until we give it a try" Fran said as he looked up to Bel with eyes filled with hope and determination. Bel quickly pulled away as he said "Tsk! Don't you get it frog!? The prince doesn't believe in stupid things like love. I don't have for that kind of crap so stop try'na play with prince's heart!" Bel said in annoyance as he looked away from Fran.

"Listen Fran, you are too young for the prince. We are 6 years apart. Right now you are 10 years old and I am 16. You have a long way to go, don't waste your time on the prince. It's not gonna happen" Bel said. Fran looked down as a sad smile appeared on his face. _'You know senpai... When you touched my hair it felt as if this isn't the first time. As if you have done it before'_ he thought as he slowly reached out and grabbed on to Bel's hand which was resting on the grass and slowly slide his fingers in. Bel well shocked at the sudden touch but decided to go along. They watched their friends enjoying their time together. Fran chuckled at Gokudera who hugged Tsuna because they won the game of Bingo. Slowly Bel removed his hand away from Fran and got up

"Listen froggy, the prince is not interested in small peasants like you so I suggested you just forget and move on because you have no chance" Bel said with his big smile and started to walk down the hill leaving Fran behind. Fran was struck with the sudden words. Why did Bel suddenly decided to act so cold toward him? What happened? Just a second ago he was fine with Fran holding his hand and then all of a sudden he tells him to give up?

"Senpai... Why do you have to be so cold? You know I don't care how old you are or how young I am, I... It can't helped, my heart wants you" Fran mumbled with pain in his voice his hand on his heart as he hugged his legs tight. Shit it hurts like a bitch. The cold words echoed in his ears as he tried to cover them, hoping Bel's words would somehow get out of his brain. Why was it hurting him so bad? It shouldn't have been. It shouldn't feel like as if someone had just stabbed Fran with knives several times without killing him, leaving his body on the cold floor and waiting for him to die. So why did he feel like crying? But, no. Fran was not about to break down and cry like a helpless soul. He was strong! So what if Fran's first crush didn't work out? It wasn't like Bel was the only guy left in this big world. Fran would definitely find someone else who would to anything for them to stay together. Which doesn't necessarily have to be Bel.

* * *

 **well that's all for this chapter, hopefully it was good. Reviews would be appreciated :)**


	2. So We Meet Again, Senpai

**Au/N: I forgot to mention but this fanfic is belxFEMfran!**

* * *

10 years had passed since Fran and Bel first met. After that party everyone left on their own path. Byakuran went back to castle with Uni, Vongola's went back to their homes, Mukuro and the gang went back to their base and Varia went back to Italy. Fran hasn't seen Bel since then. No calls or letters were exchanged between them. Fran's training as a top illusionist was now completed and he currently helped Mukuro out with missions. 2 years ago his master and Chrome had gotten engaged and Vongola the 10th had thrown a huge celebration party for the happy couple. He invited almost everyone, Emma's gang, Varia, the Arcobalenos, the headquarters including the ninth and Byakuran. Mukuro at first didn't like the idea since he would be surrounded by people he hates the most; Mafia. Though, Chrome managed to convince the illusionist and all the kuyoko gang went to the engagement part. Of course, Bel and Xanxus didn't show up. According to Squalo Bel was on a yearlong mission and wouldn't return until late December. 10 years had change Tsuna a lot. He was now more confident and knew what he was doing but he was still an idiot-Tsuna. He was still scared of Hibari and all the people he found scary, which was almost everyone, especially the Varia, their now supporting family. Right now the 10th was working on making a huge underground base, just like the future. His guardians turned out to be the same, Hibrai still being the strongest man from the Vongola family besides the boss; Tsuna. Just like the future, Hibari was doing research on the boxes and he still hated crowds. He would still only listen to Dino and Reborn. The cloud guardian treated Tsuna the same way he did 10 years although whenever Tsuna needed his help he was always there. Gokudera finally became the right hand man of the 10th and he was still as overprotective as ever. Yamamoto became world's greatest swordsman and the best baseball player at Namimori School. Mukuro was still after Tsuna's body and his lust for revenge was still there. Although oddly enough he always finished the missions Tsuna assigned him and at the end he would always say "kufufufu, I will take that body away from you one day Vongola" but he never actually did for he knew Tsuna was way more stronger than him. Finally, the youngest thunder guardian of the Vongola; Lambo. He was still a crybaby and Tsuna still loved the boy like his brother or his own child. He spoiled Lambo to the max by granting all of his wishes and needs. Although during times of battles Tsuna always relied on his strength and Lambo never broke that trust. Fran thought that the bond between the Vongola family was weird but unique on its own. He found it really interested that even though some of Tsuna's guardians are untrustworthy, especially Hibari and Mukuro but neither less he trusts them anyway. Fran thinks Tsuna must be really stupid or really kind but it didn't really matter since everything was working out for them so far. Now that 10 years has passed it was time for Fran to join Varia. In the past 10 years Fran had gotten his memory back from the future. He was surprised to find out that he was partners with the Storm guardian of the Varia; Bel. He had also seen other memories, memories of a girl and prince who loved each other but were killed by the king. The first time Fran saw the memory he thought someone was trying to connect to him. So he went to Mukuro and asked for help.

* * *

 **Flashback Fran- 12 years old**

"Master" Fran called out as he woke Mukuro up during mid-night by shaking him.

"H-hm... What? Fran?" Mukuro said slowly opening his eyes. Mukuro sat on his bed as he saw Fran standing next to him. He rubbed his eyes as he said "what's wrong little one?"

"... Master... I am having weird dreams," Fran said looking down. The room was dark and the light of the moon was shining on the window making the room look blue. Mukuro moved to the side as Fran sat next to him.

"What kind of dreams?" Mukuro asked puzzled. Now, Fran never woke up Mukuro during nights before and for him to do something like this, it must be serious.

"See ever since last week I have been having this weird dream. In my dream there is this prince with blond hair and he looks like Bel-senpai. The irony part is that he is also part of Varia and lives in Italy. The prince is around 26 and is being forced to get married but he doesn't want to get married so he leaves Italy and goes to France. There on the mountains he meets this girl" Fran said as he looked at Mukuro. Fran could see that Mukuro was really into the story so he continued "the girl looks like me Master, as weird as that sounds. She has shoulder length green hair, green eyes, she's average height and she also lived alone with her Grandma on the mountains in France" Mukuro was shocked. He was out of words. The way Fran was telling the story Mukuro feared that maybe... Just maybe Fran's string of faith is connected to Bel and this was not their first life.

"Then what happen little one?" Mukuro asked patting the boy's hair like a mother who is comforting her child.

"They fall in love, there are some memories of them kissing and being all lovely dovely. Later, the prince takes the girl back to Italy with him because he wants to marry her but prince's twin; who is the king, doesn't like the girl. He thinks that she's blow their standards and their age difference is too big. Master you know what's funny? They have the same age difference as me and senpai, its 6 years" Fran said looking up at Mukuro.

"Then what happen?" Mukuro asked

"The prince rejected king's orders and tried to run away from the country for good with the girl. But the king sends guards after them to kill the girl and lock the prince in dungeon. The prince is really, he also uses weird knives like Bel-senpai and killed the guards instead. The king then fights his brother and the prince ends up losing the battle. Then the king tries to kill his mistress with his sword but the prince came in the way took the hit for her. He died immediately leaving the girl screaming. I think she went insane because she ended up stabbing herself which killed her. The dream ends with her body landing on top of the prince's. Master there was so much blood on the floor... It felt so real and when the girl screamed it felt like I was screaming, as if I was suffering. For some reason when the prince died it felt like my heart stopped. I don't know what happened master...but it felt like I was seeing the dream from the girl's perspective... It was like I am looking at the prince from her eyes... It was like as if... I was the girl..." Fran said shivering at the horror of his dream. Mukuro was silent as he observed the story. He looked at Fran who looked worried and softly rubbed his hair with a small smile.

"Aren't you are a tragic and a special one, my little one" Mukuro said his voice filled with pity.

"Master?" Fran question not really understanding the situation.

"Listen carefully Fran... It seems that you had a past life..." Mukuro struggled, how were you supposed to explain the play of faith to a kid?

"W-what..? P-past life?" Fran said as his eyes widen.

"Yes... But before I make any judgments give me your right hand little one" Mukuro said as he took his hand out. Fran slowly brought his right hand up and placed it on top of Mukuro's. Mukuro closed his eyes as his ring started to glow and flames came out of it. Mukuro was trying to read Fran's story by the lines of his hands. He tried to look into his past life to see for himself.

"E-ugh..." Mukuro held on to Fran's hand tightly. By the way his eyes were closed so tightly, it looked like as if he was suffering.

"Master?" Called Fran in his dry voice. After a few seconds Mukuro's eyes shot open and he was huffing.

"What's wrong master?" Fran asked

"I was right... I just looked into your memory to see if it was the real deal. But I fear that I was right little one. You indeed have a past life with Bel. Although, it seems that in the past life you were a girl and Bel was a prince. He's still a prince but not a royalty type. Also judging by your clothing and lifestyle, I would assume that you were born around 300 years ago" Mukuro said with the thinking pose his index finger curved as it rested on his chin with his legs crossed.

"Fran there's a legend that goes like " **A second life is given to those souls who had a tragic death and failed to accomplish their goals."** It seems that you and Bel are one of those souls" Mukuro said looking at Fran. This was all too much too handle for Fran's little brain. First, he gets his heart broken by the prince the ripper 2 years ago and now he finds out that he has a past life with him? ' _Great. Just great. What else was there? Honestly, this sucks. I didn't ask for all of this... Well at least this explains why I got so attached to senpai so quickly'_ Fran thought

"What does this mean master? Why did I get another life? I don't understand anything." Fran said looking down at his tights. "I know it's hard for you right now little one. I know it's hard to take in all of this. Not everyone is born with a past life. Don't force yourself Fran because who knows? This life might be different than your previous one. Maybe in this one you are suppose to be with someone else and Bel is suppose to end up with someone else" Mukuro said trying to make Fran feel better. An ugly feeling curled in Fran's stomach as he let Mukuro's last words sink in his brain. Fran couldn't understand why but he didn't like the idea of Bel spending his life with someone other than him... It just didn't feel right.

"Thanks master, for listening to me and helping me out" Fran said with a fake smile on his face as he got up

"No worries little up. You should get some sleep." Suggested Mukuro with a yawn

"Yes master, I'll see you tomorrow" Fran assured leaving the room

"Poor kid... His soul hasn't rested in 300 years…" Mukuro mumbled as he watched Fran leave

 **End of flashback**

* * *

"Fran" Mukuro called out for the young teenager who was sitting on the couch

"What is it pineapple master?" Fran said licking his ice cream. Mukuro stab Fran in the head with his weapon "kufufufu my hair isn't pineapple little one"

"Yes, yes" Fran said as Mukuro remove his weapon.

"Varia is coming to pick you up tomorrow at 5:00 in the noon, be ready" Mukuro said as he took out some milk from the fridge.

"How exciting, thanks for donating me to a crazy psycho Mafia gang, Master" Fran said blankly with his legs crossed. The boy was wearing simple sleeveless black shirt and green shorts as he sat in front of the fan.

"Kufufufu guess who Xanxus send to pick you up" Mukuro said drinking the milk.

"I bet its one of his annoying loyal puppies or that weird thunder pervert" Fran said as his hair flew back from the wind coming from the fan.

"Not even close" Mukuro said putting the milk back in the fridge.

"The sunglasses freak? Or the annoying loudmouth captain" Fran said boringly

"I think you should start to pick out a nice outfit for yourself for tomorrow because your past life lover is coming to pick you up" Mukuro said with a smirk as he left Fran alone in the T.V launch again.

Fran's eyes widen. What? Xanxus send Bel from all of the people to pick Fran up.

"Joy" Fran said with sarcasm. Oh well, it didn't matter anymore. It's been 10 years since they last saw each other. Fran's feelings for Bel are now gone. He doesn't feel anything for the prince anymore. So seeing him again isn't going to be a problem anymore because his heart isn't doing weird things like how it did before.

The next day in the noon Fran got out of the bath at 4:30 and got ready. He wore a white shirt with a black scarf around his neck. He wore tight black jeans with long laces brown shoes. He wore his rings and started to drag his luggage down stairs. He saw Chrome sleeping on the couch and blinked curiously. Why was she sleeping outside? Normally she sleeps with Mukuro in his room. He walked up to her and tried to wake her up.

"Chrome. Wake up" he said shaking her softly. Chromes eyes slowly opened as she got up.

"Ah... Fran. Sorry I slept. I was waiting for you to come down. I didn't want you to leave a goodbye" Chrome said with a smile. Strange warmth took over Fran's heart as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks Chrome, you can go sleep in your room now" Fran said with soft voice. Chrome opened her arms offering a hug. Fran leaned forward a wrapped his arms around the short girl.

"I'll miss you Fran but I know you'll be fine" Chrome said patting the boys back.

"I'll miss you too Chrome" Fran said as he softly pulled away.

"Oya, oya little one. Leaving so early? Are you that eager to see your beloved prince" Fran heard Mukuro say from behind.

Fran turned around to see that Mukuro was leaning on the door his arms crossed.

"Pineapple Master... Thanks for everything" Fran said with a smile. Mukuro chuckled as he walked towards the teen and patted his hair softly.

"He's waiting for you outside" Mukuro said as he stood next to Chrome and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Also master just to clear away your misunderstanding. I am not interested in that fake prince so please stop saying embarrassing stuff like that" Fran said picking up his bags and walked towards the door.

"Kufufufu we'll see Fran" Mukuro said as he watched Fran opening the door.

"Bye Master and it's okay to miss me" Fran said blankly

"As if brat..." Mukuro said as Fran walked out the door.

* * *

Fran walked out as he saw a Mercedes waiting for him in front of the house. Fran closed the door behind him as he walked towards the car. He opened the back door and put his luggage there. Then he walked to the passenger seat and opened the door and sat inside. He looked to see his right to see that Bel actually came to pick him up.

"Ushishishi you grew up Froggy" the prince said as he started the engine.

"Of course senpai it's a normal human cycle where our bodies grow over a long period of time" Fran said observing Bel's new look. His hair weren't straight anymore they looked more messy now and they still covered his eyes. He looked way taller than before. His body looked more shaped than before and his clothing style definitely improved too. He was wearing he was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with revealed his strong muscles. He also wore an arm gold bracelet which squeezed his muscles and it looked good and shit. Oh shit. Bel got a piercing on his right ear and he was wearing a silver small ring type earring. That seriously took Fran's breath away. He had to look away before he continued to observe his senpai. Bel wore dark blue jeans with long loose strap hanging down from both sides. The ends of the jeans were fooled up to his ankles. Finally, he wore black sneakers as he calmly drove.

In all honest Fran wasn't the only one who was secretly observing his senpai. Bel was also secretly looking at Fran and observing his new look. Bel liked how Fran looked so mature and classy now. Even though Fran was wearing simple clothes he still looked stunning especially with that scarf wrapped around his neck.

"You have changed too senpai" Fran said looking outside the window.

"Of course, froggy isn't the only one who changed" Bel said as he took a turn and stopped at the red light

"You got a ear piercing?" Fran said looking at Bel. Bel looked at Fran as a he touched his ear. "Hmm...Yea..." Bel said he played with his earring. ' _Damn this fake prince doing unnecessary things without even knowing how cute he looks. Stop playing with your ear_ ' Fran thought as he cursed his heart under his breath. This was not happening to him again. No. He won't allow it. He's gonna keep his walls up. He won't fall for the prince again.

"The prince lost someone who was very important to him. So in that person's memory I got my ear pierced" Bel explained as he started to drive.

"I am sorry to hear that senpai..." Fran said looking at Belphegor. Fran couldn't understand why but hearing Bel's voice filled with pain made him feel gloomy. His heart was hurting just by knowing that how much Bel had loved that person.

"You must have loved that person a lot" Fran said looking outside the window again

"I did... I really loved her" Bel said solemnly as he drove. Fran's eyes widened upon hearing those words. For first, he was shocked that his senpai actually loved someone since the blond was all about blood, killing and murders. Second, the feelings must be strong if he decided to get his ears pierced and lastly Fran didn't like that. 'Why is my heart aching?' He thought as he frowned.

"Ushishishi, what's wrong? You okay?" Bel teased

"Yeah... I am fine senpai" Fran with annoyance.

"Hmmm...? Doesn't look like it. Shishsi, does the Froggy want the prince to carry him again?" Bel teased with a smirk. Fran looked at Bel his eyes showing clear annoyance as he stated, "its okay fake prince, besides you won't be able to carry my weight anyway. I don't want you fragile Princely hand to get hurt"

"Brat! The prince is not fake and he's not fragile either" Bel growled

"Where are we going senpai?" Fran asked completely ignoring Bel's comment.

"To Vongola hotel. We are gonna rest there for the day and go back to Italy tomorrow" Bel said.

They reached the hotel around night time. Bel parked the car as Fran took of his bags. Bel helped Fran take a suitcase as Fran carried two big hand bags to the hotel. Bel opened the hotel room with his keys as he walked in with Fran following him from behind. Fran closed the door as he watched Bel jumping on the bed and landing flat on the soft mattress.

"Senpai... There's only one bed" Fran said

"The prince knows, Froggy would be sleeping on the couch. There is no way the prince would share his bed with a peasant" Bel said. You could tell by his voice that he was really tired and wanted to sleep. Fran sighed as he got up and closed the lights. He was also tired from the long drive. Too tired to take a bath Fran decided to just take a blanket and go to sleep. Fran saw as Bel put an alarm on his phone for 5:00 in the morning. Apparently, Gokudera was coming to pick them up and drop them off at the airport. Their plane was supposed to leave at 7:30 so that meant they had to leave pretty early. In less than few seconds both, Bel and Fran were deep asleep.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter :)**


End file.
